Cherry Limeade
by PresidentPeaches
Summary: Nathan invites Brooke and Haley to the local Sonic (gotta go) fast food restaurant. After acquiring their food, they leave to the parking lot, and they see a most peculiar sight. Little do they know that this would set off a chain of events that would try their friendship, and raise new questions in their lives about what it truly means to love another person.


It was a normal day for Pete and TJ, sitting in their car at their favorite Sonic. TJ, the faster eater of the two, had finished his meal and was waiting for Pete to finish his meal. TJ, still hungry after his lunch was looking at Pete's food with envy, he couldn't take it any longer so he said,

"Hey Pete, I'll suck your dick for that Cherry Limeade."

"Haha I doubt it, you're not that hungry." Pete chuckled.

"Wanna bet? I'll totally do it right now if you give me the cherry Limeade!"

"Do it, I dare you!" TJ leaned over the center console and slowly unbuttoned Pete's pants, fumbling with the button from excitement.

"Oh golly golly goodness! This is going to be GREAT!" Pete squealed excitedly. TJ then unzipped Pete's pants with his teeth, and slowly licked his "Footlong Quarter Pound Coney".

"Ooooohhhhh, oooohhhhhhh shhhhhiiittttt, it feels so good!" Pete moaned in premature ecstasy. "Your juicy zesty cheese steak burrito is tingling my tastebuds...err.. I mean taste-bros!" TJ said taking a quick break from sucking off Pete.

"Oh sweet fuck, you really know what to do! Its like you've practiced!" Pete smirked.

"Shut up faggot, I'm only doing this for that sweet, sweet Cherry Limeade." TJ snapped

"Oh.." Pete whimpered "...how about we kick this up a notch and I'll buy you 2 Cherry Limeades?"

TJ stopped sucking Pete's cock for the second time, He looked up at Pete; "Go on..." Tj said quizzingly.

"Well...if you put your Chicago Dog into my drive through window (he said as he motioned to his rump) i'll buy you a second Cherry Limeade.."

"Well...I am quite thirsty to be honest and 2 Cherry Limeades would really hit the spot..."

"And your Footlong dog would really hit my spot.." Pete cut in

"You seem a bit too enthusiastic for this, how long have you been waiting for something like this to happen?" Tj asked, not really wanting the true answer

"Since the day I met you... I've always wanted you, and your nicely cropped hair." Pete admitted.

"Wow your the biggest fag I've ever met...but you're my bro, so I want to help you be happy.." Tj said as he slowly raised himself on his knees and removed his pants

"Oh sweet jesus..." Pete whimpered as he fully removed his pants and aimed his rump at the drivers side of the car

TJ slowly leaned towards the passenger side of the car and slowly inserted his Super Deluxe Slider into Pete's hot steamy buns

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK" Pete Cried out in pure ecstasy.

Tj, now balls deep inside his best friend slowly thrusted in and out of Pete's tight ass. "OOOHHHH, God don't stop, oh please don't stop!" Pete squealed

Then in a moment of pure unadultered bliss, Tj did the unthinkable, he knocked over the Mythic chilled beverage. the spill happened in slow motion the delicious red ice smacking against the dirty carpet of the otherwise well kept car the lime bounced out the now open lid and fell under the seat, Tj stopping mid thrust looked angrily down at the back of Pete's head, he readied his fist and punched him as hard as he could at the base of his skull. Pete let out a loud exacerbated moan

"Holy shit this is going in my journal of things that have blown my mind AND my load at the same time" Pete said panting

"You spilled the only thing i was willing to do this for, sullied it, and now i just fucked my best frend in the ass for nothing. I aint even gay, i did this for the Limeade not you...ugh...get your pants on Im bringing you home" Tj growled

Pete sat up and fumbled to get his pants on, they rode home together without a word being spoken.

And that my friends is the end of this chapter, but not nearly the end of this deeply romantic and moving story

~Fin~


End file.
